Beginning
by sinclairchap
Summary: My version on how the Marauders met and their life at Hogwarts. I know it's been done before but I wanted to do it so deal. No slash. Rating may change, I don't know. Better than it sounds.
1. On to Hogwarts!

Beginning

Chapter One: On to Hogwarts!

Sirius Black was waiting on platform nine and three quarters.

Alone

His parents didn't want to come see him off for his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Good, he didn't want them to, he hated them.

Once the Hogwarts express arrived he got on as fast as possible, he hated waiting.

After some time searching, he finally found an empty compartment, well, near-empty anyway. There was one more person in the compartment, a very small, pale, way-too-thin, sick, tired looking boy with a think book in his lap.

'Hello, can I sit here?' Sirius asked opening the door, the boy look up, startled.

'Oh uh, yeah sure' Said the boy in a very small voice, Sirius almost didn't hear it, the boy shrugged then winced as though the slight movement of his shoulders hurt.

Sirius frowned, suspicious. Why would something like shrugging hurt? Unless there was something wrong the boy.

As Sirius sat he extended his hand to the boy 'Hi, I'm Sirius Black, and you are?'

The boy looked up from the book he was reading and shook Sirius's hand, as he did so the sleave of his patched, baggy jumper slid up his arm slightly to reveal scars, lots and lots of scars and a blood soaked bandage, Sirius frowned again, what the hell happened to this boy?

'I'm Remus, Remus Lupin' Remus's voice was still very small and nervous.

'Cool, whatcha reading?' Sirius asked, indicating to the think book on Remus's lap.

'Hogwarts: A History.' Remus said not taking his eyes off the book.

'Okay, cool. Why?' asked Sirius, cocking his head to the side.

'Because I find its best to know as much as possible about something or somewhere before you go there.' Remus said not taking his eyes off the book.

'Ah, guess makes sense.' Sirius scratched his head as he said this.

Remus moved his head, probably looking at the other side of the page, and Sirius suddenly noticed three long, thin, old-looking scars running along Remus's face. How Sirius missed them before, he didn't know.

'Hey, what happened to your face?' Sirius asked point-blank.

Remus looked very nervous and uncomfortable at the mention of the scars, 'I-uh-had an a-accident when I was younger.' Remus's voice was so small when he said this that it was a miracle that Sirius heard it at all.

'Really? What happened?' Sirius knew he was being nosey, but he didn't care.

'Oh-uh- just-just an accident.' Remus was fiddling in his seat, looking nervous.

'Mmmhhm.' Sirius knew that Remus was lying and it was probably more than just an 'accident' but didn't press the matter.

Sirius was about to question Remus more but the compartment door opened to revel a tall, thin-but-nowhere-near-as-thin-as-Remus boy with messy, black hair and round glasses and a short plump boy with sandy-blonde hair.

'Hey, can we sit here?' asked the tall boy with messy hair.

'Sure, I'm not stopping you.' Said Sirius, smiling, Remus just kept reading.

'Thanks. I'm James Potter, this is Peter Pettigrew.' Said the boy with glasses, James, indicating to the other boy, Peter, as they sat down.

'Hi, I'm Sirius Black, the bookworms Remus Lupin.' As Sirius said this he held out his hand in greeting.

James looked weary but shook Sirius's hand anyway, 'A Black, eh? Funny, you don't seem much like a black to me.'

'I'll take that as a complement' Sirius withdrew his hand after he shook James's hand and then shook Peter's, 'I've never liked my stupid family anyway. It just doesn't make sense to me to hate all Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-bloods and half-breeds.' No one saw Remus wince at the words "half-breeds."

'Cool,' said James throwing Sirius a thumbs-up, 'So what house do you think you'll be in?'

'Well, my entire family has been in Slytherin, but personally, I think I'll be in Gryffindor. And if I'm not, I'm leaving.' Sirius said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah same here, what about you Peter?' James turned to Peter, who hadn't said a word since they entered the compartment.

'Me? Oh I think I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff.' Peter said nervously.

'Cool. So what house do you think you'll be in Remmy?' Sirius said playfully poking Remus in the shoulder, noticing the wince and frowning.

'Ravenclaw, and don't call me 'Remmy.'' Remus said still not looking up from his book.

Sirius smirked and the compartment door opened, it was the trolley lady.

'Anything from the trolley dears?'

Sirius, James and Peter all bought large amounts of chocolate and candy of all sorts, while Remus bought nothing -it was clear that he wanted some, though-

'Why didn't you buy something, Remus?' Sirius asked around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

'No money.' Remus said blankly, he wasn't kidding either, with his badly patched, baggy jumper and too-big jeans; he looked like a picture of poverty.

'Oh I see, you want some of mine?' Sirius said as he held out a bunch of chocolate frogs.

'No thanks I'm fine.' Remus shook his head as he held up a hand to push Sirius's hand away gently.

'Okay if you sure.' Sirius was sure that Remus _did_ want some. So why wouldn't he take some?

Soon all the boys were laughing like old friends, all except Remus, who hadn't smiled at all the whole trip.

It didn't take long for James to notice the scars and bandage on Remus's hands and face, and then point it out to Peter, both of them quickly started to question Remus, only to receive the same answers that Sirius had, so basically nothing.

'Come on! If it was just an accident then you could at _least_ tell us what the accident was!' Said James franticly

'It was just-just an accident, that's all.' Remus _really_ didn't want them to know.

James was just about to ask again when Peter said, 'Hey, guys. The trains stopped, let's go! We're here!'

James and Sirius smirked, stood up and shouted at the same time 'On to Hogwarts!'


	2. Sorting

**A/N: I did not write that Sorting Hat's song! It was written by Judin on DeviantARTDOTcom. You can check out their gallery here = / just replace the DOT's with a full stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter pr any of the people in this story. The belong to JK Rowling.**

Beginning

Chapter Two: Sorting

After they all got off the train they heard a booming call of 'Firs' years! Firs' years this way!' coming from an impossibly large man and followed the man to the lake.

'Everyone, get in! Four to a boat, and be careful.' Boom the large man, who had a boat larger than the rest all to himself.

'Come on, there's a free boat over there.' Sirius said as he practically dragged the other three boys to the boat.

'Whoa, slow down Siri.' James said as he tried –and failed-to retrieve his hand from Sirius iron grip.

Sirius stoped dead after James said that, sending said boy forwards by several few, Peter right into the lake and Remus managed to stay put.

'Siri?' Sirius said rather puzzled at the name.

'Yeah well I can't be bothered saying "Sirius" every time.' James said as Remus helped Peter out of the lake.

'Hmm, well I guess that's a good point, Jamie.' Sirius said grinning like an idiot.

'Jamie? I refuse to be called by such an indignant name!' James said positively outraged.

'Bad luck, Jamie.' Sirius said smugly as he starting towards the boat again.

James just stood there dumbfounded as Sirius, Remus and a sodden Peter climbed into the boat.

'Well come on then! You'll be left behind if you just stand there like and no-brain idiot!' Sirius said as sat down near the front of the boat.

James gathered his wits and climbed into the boat and sat next to Remus near the back as the large man bellowed 'Forwards!' and the boats started moving towards Hogwarts.

'Just think, soon we'll all be in Hogwarts! Where we'll be learn to do all sorts of spells for all sorts of things!' Sirius said as he stood up and started to jump excitedly; rocking the boat and making Remus hold on to the edge like his life depended on it.

'P-please don't jump.' Remus practically begged in his small, nervous voice.

Seeing the jumping and the rocking made his new friend unconfutable Sirius stoped and sat back down 'Sorry, mate,' Sirius said 'just exited I suppose.'

'Yeah, me too I guess.' Remus said with what _could_ have been a smile as James and Peter nodded their agreement.

'You'll get your firs' look O' Hogwarts in sec.' boomed the large man to the children in the boats.

As they rounded a bend everybody was suddenly Ooo-ing and Ahh-ing as they could now see the gigantic castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'It's so beautiful...' Peter said with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'Yeah...' the other three boys said in union in a dreamy voice, eyes equally as big as Peter's.

Once they had reached the bank of the river, they were met by a stern looking woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun and emerald-green robes.

The large man walked up to and greeted her 'Good evenin' Professor. McGonagall, I've got the firs' years here for ya.'

'Yes, thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here, goodbye.' Professor McGonagall said to the large man, Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and moved on down the bank.

McGonagall turn to the group of children in front of her and said 'Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you will go though these doors,' she indicated to the doors behind her, 'and be sorted into your school house. While you are here your house will be like you family, you will have classes together, eat together and spend your free time in you hose common room. Good behaviour will earn your house points, bad behaviour, will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most point with The House Cup.' She looked at her watch, 'you have two minuets till we go in, I suggest you use that time to smarten your selves up a bit.' Children were now franticly trying to flatten their hair or straiten their robes or, in Peter's case, dry off as fast as possible.

'Come on!' Professor McGonagall suddenly snapped, 'it's time to go in!' she marched though the gigantic doors closely followed by the group of nervous children.

Everybody was whispering about the sorting, the four boys could hear some of what people were saying and it was things like 'How are we gonna get sorted?' and 'I heard that we have to fight a troll...' and 'My brother said that we have to fight a banshee...' James and Sirius weren't particularly worried Peter was nervous that he would have to fight some huge monster or perform some complex spell or charm and Remus was worried that he would just get put straight in Slytherin because of his little '_problem'_

Professor McGonagall led them to a huge room with four long tables, one for each house, the first table was Gryffindor then came Ravenclaw next to that was Hufflepuff and the last one and the one with the least people, was Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall told them to stay there and she went up to the staff table and brought in a three legged stool and a hat the look older than Dumbledore; it had patches everywhere and had a rip near the bottom that looked like a mouth. Suddenly the hat moved, the mouth-rip started to move as the hat began to sing

Another year is coming  
>and the children stand in line<br>They are waiting for me to sort them  
>for that is the purpose of mine<p>

Here at Hogwarts we have four houses  
>and I will appoint you to one<br>and when you are snug in your new home  
>we'll get some magic done<p>

The lions of Gryffindor tower  
>are the bravest and noblest around<br>Scarlet and gold are their colours  
>In their eyes there is hope to be found<p>

In Ravenclaw wit conquers muscle  
>In blue and in black lie their hearts<br>They are Rowena's children  
>she taught them the spell-casting arts<p>

The badgers are loyal of nature  
>The Hufflepuff house is true<br>They make the best kind of friendships  
>and yellow and black are their hues<p>

Last stands the Slytherin household  
>where those cunning and cold find their kind<br>They hide behind veils of silver  
>and know to put heart after mind<p>

You see we are varied in merits  
>and somewhere in this you belong<br>It's important that we stand together  
>for together we will be strong<p>

Once the hat had finished its song the room exploded into applauds, every student and a few teachers were clapping and cheering. Once the room had calmed down Professor McGonagall came up and she pulled out a long roll of parchment 'When I call your name, you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted'

She started to call names and Sirius's surname being Black, it didn't take long for McGonagall to reach his name on the list.

'Black, Sirius' called McGonagall and Sirius walk up and sat on the stool, McGonagall put the hat on his head and he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

'_Ah, a Black. Everyone in your family has been in Slytherin, but you seem different.'_

'_No way am I going in Slytherin like the rest dumb family.'_

'_No, you're not right for Slytherin, I think you would do better in _GRYFFINDOR!' the Sorting Hat shouted the last part out loud and the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers while the Slytherin table all just sat there mouths open in shock, _all_ the Black's were _always_ in Slytherin.

Soon Professor McGonagall reached the 'L's and as she called Remus's name all the teachers looked at each other, most the students didn't notice but James and Sirius did and James shot a questioning look to Sirius from where he was standing near the front of the room, and Sirius shrugged in return.

James and Sirius turned back to the front of the room where Remus was getting the hat put on his head.

'_Well, a werewolf, that's new I've never sort one of those before. Well a Dark Creature would probably go in Slytherin, but that doesn't seem right for you, and you have to pretty brave to go though that every month. Better be, _GRYFFINDOR!' As the shouted out its decided house Remus allowed himself a small almost-smile and the teachers seem to deflate with relief. Again, nobody noticed, except James and Sirius.

Remus walked over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by and pats on the back that, Sirius being right next to him saw very clearly, made him wince slightly.

After a few more names Professor McGonagall reached the 'P's and soon Peter was walking up to the front of the room to be sorted.

The hat was put on Peter's head and almost immediately he heard a voice say.

'_Interesting, interesting, not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, not cunning enough for Slytherin, but you are not afraid to speak your mind so, better be, _GRYFFINDOR!'

Peter seemed to explode with happiness when the Sorting Hat said that he would be in Gryffindor, just the house he had been hoping for. He stumbled over to the table cheering the most and was greeted with claps on the back and deafening cheers.

Right after Peter came James. He clambered up to the front of the room and eagerly sat on the stool, completely confident that he was going to be in Gryffindor.

The hat had barely touched his head before he heard, _'A Potter, eh? You'll be easy to sort, _GRYFFINDOR!'

James smirked as he walked to the Gryffindor table, he was right.

McGonagall continued to call out names until she reached the end of the list and in total there were four new Gryffindors nine new Hufflepuffs five new Ravenclaws and six new Slytherins.

Once every new first year had been sorted and seated at their new house table, Dumbledore stood and instantly everybody stopped talking and listened, 'Welcome first years, and to all that attended Hogwarts last year, welcome back! I would like to say a few things before we all become too befuddled by our wonderful feast, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students without a member of the staff present and there are a few new items on the banned list, said list can be found on the door to our caretaker, Mr Filch's office. That is all, and now, let our feast begin.' He waved his arms and food appeared on the tables and plates, lots and lots of food.

James Sirius and Peter were instantly shoving food on their plates and in their mouths while Remus just sat and ate very little.

After the feast was finished and everybody was full and happy Dumbledore sent them all to bed.

The perfect that had shown them to Gryffindor tower had just told them that the password was 'Lethifold' and told them that they should go to bed and all their stuff was already in their dorms.

They were up in their dorm and trying to decide who will sleep on which bed, Remus had already decided that he would be sleeping on the bed closest to the door and Peter had chosen the bed across from Remus and Sirius and James were fighting over who sleeps were on which of the two remaining beds. Eventually James decided that he would sleep on the bed next to Remus's and Sirius would sleep on the remaining bed.

Now that everyone had a bed Sirius, James and Peter got changed into their PJ's and Remus went to the bathroom to get changed.

They were all just getting to bed when they heard a prefect yell 'Lights out!' and they all drew their bed curtains closed and the light, indeed, went out.


	3. Day One

**A/N: OMG! I am SO SORRY that this took so long to get posted! But school and other stuff has been keeping me busy, SORRY! And I only just got a new computer, my old one SNAPPED IN HALF. Just be happy that I'm updating at all, dear GOD I've got so much friggin' HOMEWORK! **

**P.S. I WROTE THIS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR.** **So sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, then the Marauders would have their own book.**

**Chapter 3: Day One**

The four boys awoke the next day bright eyed and bushy tail, as the saying goes, except for Remus, he had been lying awake most of the night worring about classes, people and his new dorm mates. He wasn't yet sure if he could call them _friends_, they seemed nice enough but Remus hadn't had friends since he was five, since he was attacked by the werewolf that had bit him on theat life changing night six, nearly seven, years ago.

All four boys climbed out of bed, Peter fell out his bed and landed rather hard on the dorm floor, streched and yawnd and stared to get ready for the day.

Peter was looking around, attemting to find his left shoe(_attemting_ being the key word) Sirius was talking with James about what he thought the classes would be like. Remus had gone to the bathroom to get ready and hadn't yet been seen since.

Once every one was ready, the four boys headed to the Grate Hall for breakfast, Sirius and James talking with Peter listening to their every word and Remus walking along in silence.

James, Sirius and Peter all ate hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and scones while Remus just had some toast and pumkin juice.

While they were eating breakfast, Professer McGonagall came round with all the time-tables for the first year Gryffindore's.

"What have we got first, Siri?" James asked around a mouth full of bacon.

Sirius scowled, "Potions with the Slytherin's."

"Bummer, I heard that the Potions Master, What's-His-Face, Slughorn? Is a really annoying professer, always on the look-out for any body with tanlent so he can drag them to this thing call the Slug Club." James said and took a bight of toast.

"Slug Club? That sounds gross." Sirius said making a face.

"I know, right?" James and Sirus where obviously going to be very good friends.

James looked at his watch and said "Come on, five mineuts till class." As he gestured for the other three boy's to follow him to the dungons for Potions. If they could find the dungons, that is.

Potions class went by rather smoothly, the Gryfinndores and the Slytherin's glared at each other and they had to make a cleaning potion, which Remus and Peter were rubbish at, but all together is was a pretty good class.

there next class was Transfiguration with Professer McGonagall, they had to turn a match into a needle, James was the only one who could.

After that they had a short break then they had double Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Buckelberry, who talked about jinxs and hexes and how to block them.

Then they had Charms with Professor Flitwick, a short little wizard with greying brown hair, who taught them _wingardium leviosa _the hovering spell.

There were no more classes after this so after a dinner of mant diffrent foods in the Grate Hall, Remus desided to get to work on the essay that Professor Slughorn had given them ('Explain why the cleaning potion should never be ingested') while James and played a rarther loud game of exploding snap and Peter watched, trying not to get his eyebrows blown off.

James and Sirius were talking about there homes and they desided that they wanted to get to know Remus better so they asked him, too.

"Hey, Remmy?" Sirius called to Remus.

"Please don't call me that." Was Remus's only responce.

"Where do you live?" James was the one to speak this time.

"I live in Surrey."**(A/N: Only place I could think of...)**

"Cool... I live in London, Grimmauld Place to be exact." Sirius said, trying to hold onto the converstion.

"OK, that nice, I guess." Remus really just wanted to do his homework and go to bed, the last full moon was still paining him.

Sirius and James had apparently got the message that Remus didn't want to talk and Peter had gone to bed already so the only sound that could be heard in the small dorm was small explations from James and Sirius's game of exploding snap.

James and Sirius were told off by a prefect soon after the shor convostion for being loud, so they desided to do the essay, but soon gave up and desided just to go to bed.

Remus soon finished all his homework and, he too, went to bed.

Sirius lay in bed, thinking. Suddenly he rembered what he saw on the train, the scars on Remus's face and the blood soaked bandage and Sirius couldn't help but wonder what the "Accident" had been.

_'All well, doesn't matter right now.'_ Sirius thought as he entered a deep and dreamless sleep, he was very tired from his first day and he couldn't wait for his second.

James was falling asleep fast, he was so tired. But he was wondering (like Sirius) about the mystrious Remus Lupin, he too had seen the scars and was really wanting to know how he got them, but it was none of his business, so he let it go.

Peter was sleeping and dreaming of food, lots and lots of food. It had been a good day, anf Peter was sure that he had made friends. At least, he hoped.

Remus was less worried than he was last night, people weren't treating him like a monster or animal. Remus liked it, it made him feel normal. For once.

The lights once again went out and all four boys fell asleep, awaiting new adventures and pranks to come. And hoping that none of there classes would be boring.


	4. The First Moon

**A/N: I must be on roll! Getting another chapter out this fast... Please review! I've only got one! And I need them to make me remember to update! And I need to know if all this is complete crap or not! Oh! And I don't own the text down there that's in bold, I don't know where that's from... I think it was Being Human...**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, no one would read it *Sob***

**Chapter Four: The First Moon**

James had desided that he would not be getting the truth about the scars on Remus's face anytime soon, so though he was still curious, he let it go. For now.

Sirius, houwever, had not, and was constantly pestering Remus with questions, much to the dislike of Remus. And thus, making Remus wishing that all three of them would just leave him alone, he couldn't have friends, anyway, he was too dangerous. At least, that's what his dad always said, his dad had always blamed him for the death of his mother.

Peter had just been following James around for the few weeks they had been at Hogwarts, listening to eveything he said and practicly worshiping him.

Remus had beem a little bit paler than normal, quite a feat, really, the full moon was tonight and Remus suffering PMS(Pre-Moon-Sickness).

Remus was reading a book on killer plants and how to defend yourself from them, it was seven O'clock on a Saterday, and he had to meet Madam Pomfrey in the hopital wing in half an hour so that she could take him to the Womping Willow, a very violent tree planted to keep Remus in a shack in Hogsmead village while he transformed and students and villagers out, the moon would be rising soon and Remus would be going through a very painful transformation into a blood-thirsty beast who, being unable to attack anything else, would attack itself, causing Remus great pain in the moring and him having to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. Happy times.

Remus looked at his watch and his eye grew wide, he had to be at the hosbital wing in five minuets! He put down his book and headed for the door, but the ever curious Sirius stopped him by asking "Where ya goin' Rem?"

Remus spun round and replied "My mother is sick, I have to go home for a few days and see her." Remus instantly felt gulity, even though he couldn't tell them the truth and they weren't techniquly his friends, Remus hated lying.

Sirius nodded, and so did James and Peter, who had been listening, "Okay, hope she gets better soon."

Remus smile a weak, fake smile and left, heading straight fot the hospital wing. He was late.

When Remus got there Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look "You're late," she said with disaprovale(?) clear in her tone, "come on, the moon rises early tonight, we have to get going."

Remus nodded sadly, he really hated being a werewolf, and wished that he had just stayed inside the house like his farther had told him to, six years ago on his fifth birthday.

Madam Pomfery lead him to the Womping Willow, when they got they she fired a spell at the magical tree and the vilontly swinging branches straightened and froze, allowing them to go thew a small passage way at the base of the tree, it was a long and low tunnel, Remus had to duck his head to fit and Madam Pomfrey, dispite being rather short for her age, had to stoop right over in order to fit in the small tunnel.

The tunnel finally came to an end, leading out to a trapdoor that when opened reveled a large shack, it was a nice place and Remus felt bad that tonight he would be practicly destroying everything in here.

"Here you are, dear. Up the stairts there is a bedroom, you can get changed and, well, change, in there." Madam Pomfrey said with a warm smile, that really didn't do too much in the way of comfort for Remus.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Remus said in a voice that sounded differrent from his own, hollower, more distance, more dangerous.

Madam Pomfrey smiled again, this time much more sadly, and left Remus in the shack, that after tonight, would forever be known as The Shreiking Shack, most haunted building in Briten.

Remus moved up to the bedroom, he looked around and saw that there was a bed, that was nice, and a closert that he could put his clothes in and The Wolf wouldn't be able to get to.

Remus removed his clothes and stood in the front of the room, waitng for the moon to rise, when it did, Remus let out the loudest, most pain filled scream imagenable, the ear-splitting scream slowly turning into howls of agony, howls of a monster, he doubled over in pain as his body twisted in unnatural ways, his bones where breaking and his organs changeing shape and size.

**"He should be dead within 30 seconds.**

**The werewolf heart is about two thirds the size of a humans.**

**But in order to shrink, first it has to stop.**

**In other words, he has a heart attack.**

**All the internal organs are smaller, so while he's having his heart attack, he's having liver and kidney failure too.**

**And if he stops screaming, it's not because the pain has dulled.**

**His throat, gullet and vocal chords are tearing and reforming.**

**He literally can't make a sound.**

**By now the pituitary gland should be working overtime, flooding his body with**

**endorphins to ease some of the pain, but that too has shut down.**

**Anyone else would have died of shock long ago, but it won't let him.**

**And that's the thing I find most remarkable.**

**It drags him through the fire and keeps him alive and conscious to endure every second.**

**Nothing like this could just evolve.**

**This is the fingerprint of God.**

**An impossible lethal curse, spread by tooth and claw.**

**Victim begets victim, begets victim.**

**It's so cruel, it's…perfect." **

The change was now complete, there was nothing of Remus left. It was It, just It.

And what was this? It had never been here before, this was new. It didn't like new, it made It angry, so angry that It started to thow itself against the wall, it hurt but It wanted out. It wanted out _now. _

It got tired of throwing Itself against the walls, It had relised that It was not getting out like that, this made It more angry, it started to bite and scratch Itself, more than normal, this New Place was freaking It out. It was rabid, it bit and clawed Itself all night, It's lone, red and incredibly sharp claws digging into It's thick, hair skin and tearing it open like tissue paper, It's razor sharp theeth attenpting to tear It's own leg off, and now Remus would probable have to have a few fingurs re-grown.

The moon was going down and the sun riseing, It howld in pain, great pain, the howls turning into the agonised screams of a young boy, the screams of Remus Lupin.

When Madam Pomfrey turn up to pick up and patch up Remus, she nearly threw up at the sight that greeted her, Remus was laying in a large pool of his own blood, deep wounds covering his entire body, he was trebbling and making a sort of gurgling sound as he coughed up more blood. Madam Pomfrey soon regained her wits and congered up a strecher and blancket for Remus and took hime the hospital wing as far as she could without hurting Remus.

**Night of the full moon, Gyffindore 1st year boys dorm, after Remus left.**

Sirius was staring at the door after Remus had left.

_'Wonder what's wrong with his Mum? Probably nothing too bad'_ Sirius desided to let it go when the most pain filled scream he had ever heard driffted in thought the window, it sounded as though it was turning into howls.

James looked up from the picture of a Snitch he had been drawing when he too heard this sound. "What the bloddy hell is that?" He asked, he had gone pale, as had Sirus and Peter. That scream sounded so painful, and yet, familar...

**A/N: OMG! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Help me rember to update by reviewing! More reviews=faster updates.**


	5. Remus's ReturnThe Plan

**A/N: This is deffiantly going faster than I expected. More Reviews=Faster updates.**

**P.S. THIS IS GOING TO BE A RATHER SHORT CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to be JKR...**

**Chater Five: Remus's Return or The Plan**

A few days after James, Sirius and Peter heard the scream/howl Remus returned. And he look like crap, he was too pale, too thin, his eye had sunken and he look too old to be eleven. He was moving slower and seemed to be in pain.

James noticed all of this and told Peter and Sirius.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Peter asked, Remus wasn't really they're friend, Remus didn't seem to want friends very much, but Peter still worried about him, Peter was very small but Remus was still smaller than him, making him an easy target for bullies at Hogwarts, and they were many, especially in Slytherin, and Remus did often get seeked out by them. The poor kid.

Sirius shrugged but James taped his chin in thought.

"Well, he looks like someone beat the crap outta him and he just got back from viseting his perants, so maybe..." James trailed off and Peter look surprised.

"Surely not!" He cried softly, he couln't believe that anyones perants would do that to they're own kid.

"I dunno, James has a point, Pete." Sirius had a strange ecpretion on his face as he looked over at Remus, who was reading a book on one of the Common Room couches. He still looked sick and extremly tired, but much better than he had the day before.

James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other silently saying "We'll talk more later." As it was high time they all got to work on they're "Homework" by "Homework" I mean prank I ideas. Sirius and James both loved pranks and Peter like them well enough and would do anyhting the James or Sirius did.

James had thought that a good prank would be to add a potion that made everything taste like brocli to the Slythrin's food, Sirius agreed.

Later that night, James and Sirius snuck down to the dungons, under James's dad's old invisablity cloak, to get the ingreadiantes needed for the potion, once they returned, they thought it best that they make the potion somewhere that no one could find them, not even Remus, they didn't know Remus that well and weren't sure weather or not he'd tell one of the staff what they were doing.

Remus was feeling terrible, and he knew he must look it aswell, the full moon had been extra bad this time, probable becasue it was a new place and this had upset the wolf inside Remus, Remus was still pale and slow moving from blood-loss and still aching from a deep wound on his side, he had lost three of his fingures and he had to have them re-grown, for they could not find the origanal digits, this gave Remus a bad feeling he knew where they were that he really hopped they weren't.

It was once again time for lights out, James, Sirius and Peter had been acting strangly all day, and Remus had a feeling that they were planing something, but what? Remus never got a chance to ask that night, because the light were turned off and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost instantly.

**A/N: I'm updating REALLY FAST! Do you love me, now? No? Scew YOU! My mummy says she loves my *sniff***


End file.
